fantendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fantendo Fun Fair 2015
El F3 2015 es un exposición de videojuegos, siendo la segunda vez que se celebra dicho evento. Tuvo lugar entre el 24 y el 30 de Agosto de 2015. En esta ocasión, varias empresas comenzaron su introducción en este mercado: Cáspinal inc.© El día 23 de agosto del 2015, el jefe la compañía Cáspinal inc.©, presento en la F3 sus próximos proyectos. Aquí los tienen: 'Seven Nigths at Disneyland 2' (Título no-oficial) En la conferencia, se anunció un segundo título de la saga SNaD, pero no es una precuela del anterior juego, a diferencia de la saga normal de FNaF, sino que pasara directamente al FNaF3, pues resulta que el Seven nights at Disney 1 y 2 fueron fusionados, dando como resultado al Seven Nights at Disneyland. En este juego se contara una historia parecida al original, pero el cambio mas drástico será SpringTrap, mejor dicho CrushTrap, aun no se revelara quien será el personaje de Disney que encarnara a este malévolo animatrónico, ni quien será el que encarne al Hombre Morado.... El juego se lanzara para las mismas consolas que el anterior, teniendo empresas que contribuyen a su desarrollo. Se espera tener el primer teaser semanas después de haberse finalizado el juego anterior... 'Multiverse' ¡Se anunció un super-crossover entre las sagas mas famosas de Nintendo! Unidas para detener a una amenaza que no amenaza solo a sus planetas o sus respectivos universos ¡Sino que pone en riesgo a todo el multiverso! No se sabe mucho de este proyecto. 'Kirby:The Legend of Galacta Knight' Se confirmó un nuevo juego de nuestro amiguito rosado, el cual contará una historia paralela a la de Kirby Super Star Ultra, teniendo como enemigo principal, obviamente, a Galacta Knight, un ser super-poderoso, que era tan peligroso que tuvo que ser encarcelado por miles de años...pero ahora, un misterioso ente tratará de aprovecharse de su poder, y la liberará...¿Podrán Kirby,Dedede y Meta Knight detener a esta amenaza ancestral?... 'Sonic: Between the Time' La empresa confirmó que realizará un juego basado en Sonic CD, teniendo una mecánica similar pero contando una historia completamente distinta. Una vez más el doctor Eggman es el villano, pero no esta solo, pues lleva con sigo un ejercito de robots, pero 3 sobresalen de los demás...¿quienes seran?... La trama se desconoces, solo se sabe que una vez mas estarán involucradas las 7 Gemas del Tiempo (No las confundan con las 7 esmeraldas Caos), las cuales Eggman intentara manipular.. 'Mario y Luigi RPG Adventure 2' ¡¡La secuela del primer juego de jefe !! En este juego se continuara la historia del anterior juego, teniendo a Bowser y Bowsy / Bowser Jr como enemigos principales, Bowser jr intentara ayudar a su padre a adueñarse del mundo una vez más, pero obviamente los hermanos Mario irán a detener sus malévolos planes. ¿Lo podrán lograr?... 'Mario vs Donkey Kong: Total Caos' La empresa confirmó la realización de el juego canselado: Mario vs Donkey Kong: Total Caos. Primero hiba a ser creado en Mario Fanon wiki, pero por problemas nunca se logro finalizar, pero esta vez, el proyecto será realizado en Fantendo, aunque se sabe de que luego aparecerá en la wiki mencionada antes. No se sabe cual va a ser la trama, lo único que se sabe es que será una especie de mezcla entre todos los juegos de la saga de Mario vs Donkey Kong. Neontendo Fanon Co. Les habla New super sonic kirby X, o New X, ahora los proyectos serán mas nuevos y para no spoilear mucho, solo daré resumenes de los juegos. Pac-Man Dark Land. ' Un juego de terror de Pac-Man, Pac-Man se infiltra en una mansión para detener a los fantasmas, pero fue un grave error. La mecánica es de recorrer la mansión evitando a los fantasmas. '''Disney Infinity 3.5 Super Smash Bros. ' La nueva entrega de Disney Infinity, se pueden usar a los personajes de los 3 anteriores juegos (es que se lanzará Disney Infinity 3 con Star Wars). Solo que con nuevos personajes ¡Los de Super Smash Bros! Crea tu propio universo con Disney, Marvel, Star Wars y Super Smash Bros. 'Final Plantasy ' Final Plantasy: Shadows on the Backyard es un juego que es una parodia entre Plantas contra Zombies y Final Fantasy. Esta vez las plantas estarán en el universo FF, en un intento de defender al CasStillo Medieval, al cual conocemos como "Casa" Super Smash Bros. Tournament. Un nuevo proyecto de SSB, puedes crear tu propia historia con los personajes y tu propio torneo. No hay mucha información por ahora... Dukai Quest. Es un juego basado en pokemon donde controlaremos a Tim Johnson, un joven que intenta capturar a unas criaturas como pokemons conocidas como Dukais. El objetivo del juego es obtener Dukais y detener a un Dukai de un poder masivo llamado Giglor. Encontrarás varios amigos, rivales y Dukais en el camino. Five Nights at Fantendo's 3: Metal's Revenge. Es la tercera entrega de la saga FNAFANTENDO, tu controlas al protagonista encerrado en la oficina de Fantendo Fright: Horror Atraction, una atracción que planea revivir la leyenda del Fantendo's Fun Land. El jugador estará encerrado en el centro del edificio, al pasar a otra noche se dirige a otra parte de la atracción que simboliza otra leyenda, pero esta vez hay algo raro: Los animatronicos serán fantasmas, y habrá un malévolo animatrónico de gran poder que toma el rol de antagonista principal: Spring Metal. Jake the Fox. Es una saga basada en Sonic the hedgehog. No hay mucha información por ahora..... Kong RingHao Company '''Mina's ¡Falta muy poco para el estreno de Mina's! Mina's es un juego RPG y plataformas,que gira alrededor de la solitaria Mina Majikina y su mascota Chample. A continuación se detallan algunos detalles del juego: * ¡Multijugador de 4 personas! : '¡Juega con tus amigos en diversos modos con los personajes que hayas desbloqueado en el Modo Historia 1! * '¡Los amigos son fundamentales!: ¡Desbloquea nuevos personajes en el modo historia tales como Iroha o Rimururu! * ¡Una leccion de vida!:'Cada vez que derrotas un jefe adquieres una nueva habilidad ,tales como, Transformacion y Lluvia de Diamantes... * '¡Cooperacion!:¡'''Coopera con tus amigos y desbloquea brutales ataques! '''Lo que sigue en Animeshon no da ranto sumasshu Se acercan mmuchas cosas a Animēshon no Da Ranto Sumasshu , tales como: * Llegan los DL'C , y , gracias a Lyss , y muchos otros usuarios se van a añadir personajes para todo tipo de gustos. ¡Asi es! ¡Todo tipo de gustos! Personajes de animes Yaoi y Yuri,y,apariciones de personajes como Heidy en forma de ayudantes... * Cada personaje tendrá su propio "Logo" , osea , parte de su cara...Como se muestra a continuación: Pokemon World 2 Era un proyecto muy abandonado asi que decidi adoptarlo,el juego tendrá una mecánica similar a Pokemon Mundo Misterioso,saldrá para la Play Gear el Noviembre del 2015... ¡Un grupo de Pokemon se han extraviado! ¿Podran Bulbasaur,Togetic,Seviper y Mawile escapar? Podras reclutar compañeros a lo largo de la historia , ademas , poseerá interconexión utilizando a tu Pokemon favorito en misiones multijugador... To Love Ru:The imposible love Esta nueva aventura utilizará las Alianzas de Kong RingHao Company.Tratara sobre los sucesos de To Love Ru (primera temporada). El juego esta enfocado al público masculino y ,por lo tanto , goza de partes de acción...También esta repleto de minijuegos y Puzzles... El juego no le quita el toque Ecchi a la serie ,pero tampoco,lo intensifica como en To Love Ru Darkness Battle Ectasy. También contará con la aparicion "Bonus" de personajes como Tearju Lunatique y Nemesis. El juego tendrá una calificación 16+ (aunque va a ser terminado jugándose por niños de hasta ocho años) y saldrá para la Wii U,N3DS,Wii Alfa,Play Gear y PSVita. Ikinokoru gane ni hoho o sagashite Seguro que muchos ustedes están Hypeados por la serie... ¡LES VOY A DEJAR CON EL HYPE! Okno ... El estrenó del primer episodio será el Sabado (se predice) , mientras tanto , podéis leer las biografías... Seguro que ya todos conocen la serie , todavía tenéis tiempo para inscribiros. Me despido ¡Muchas gracias por leer,esperó que mi convención haya sido de su agrado! Spleo 12 (¿Y yo que hice?) El Experto en Tipo Plantathumb Triforce Home Muy buenas a todos los lectores de esta conferencia. Aquí, presentaremos varios juegos y proyectos que tenemos en mente. Yo, Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra, seré quien represente a toda Triforce Home en esta conferencia, que esperamos que sea del agrado de todo el que lo lea. Ahora, vayamos directos a lo que vamos a presentar, comenzando con una mítica saga: THE LEGEND OF ZELDA Hyrule Warriors 2 (título provisional) Para comenzar esta conferencia con una de las mejores formas posibles, nos gustaría confirmar una secuela del exitoso Hack and slash de Wii U conocido como Hyrule Warriors. El título provisional de este proyecto será Hyrule Warriors 2, pero también hay una gran posibilidad de que este título cambie en un futuro. Este título está siendo trabajado actualmente por Triforce Home y Mario Historia, con todos los derechos de Koei Tecmo necesarios. Hasta el momento, hemos dejado ver varias imágenes, que eran artworks del juego Hyrule Warriors, pero que recibían numerosos cambios. Esos artworks serán utilizados en el juego. Se tratan de personajes alternativos a los que nosotros conocemos (Link, Zelda...) y vendrán de una dimensión paralela a donde ocurrieron los sucesos del primer Hyrule Warriors. En la dimensión alternativa, no pasó nada de lo que ocurrió en la original, y viceversa. Las dimensiones no tendrían que tener ningunos problemas, sin embargo, un poder hizo que ambas dimensiones chocaran y se fusionaran, así dañando su flujo del tiempo. A continuación, os mostraré imágenes de Zelda, Lana y Sheik alternativos, junto a una imagen de Volga con una armadura dorada, que pertenecerá a la dimensión original.400px 400px 400px 400px Pero, hay más imágenes de los personajes alternativos de Hyrule Warriors 2, y otra más del Volga con la armadura dorada. ¿Quieres ver esas imágenes? ¡Pues mira en la conferencia de Mario Historia! The Legend of Zelda: Door to Light The Legend of Zelda: Door to Light es un nuevo juego perteneciente a la saga The Legend of Zelda, de Nintendo. Triforce Home será la empresa encargada de la creación de este juego, con permisos por parte de Nintendo. El juego ocurrirá en una línea temporal distinta a la de los otros juegos, por lo que en ese juego varios sucesos como serían los de Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess y Skyward Sword nunca habrían ocurrido. El encargado del diseño gráfico y texturas del juego será Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra, con la ayuda de Eiji Aonuma, que contribuirá en cuanto a los gráficos del juego, por parte de Nintendo. Hablando de dicho estilo gráfico, será el mismo que el de Skyward Sword, recibiendo ligeros y no muy importantes cambios. Al igual que en Skyward Sword, la espada se controlará moviendo el mando, en este caso, el Gamepad, aunque también será compatible (y más cómodo) con el Wii Mote. El juego dispondrá de una gran y larga historia, con varios secretos y un post-game que podría hacerla aún más larga. Y también, nos gustaría destacar que en esta entrega, el único personaje jugable no será Link, habrán varios personajes que se podrán controlar, cada uno con habilidades distintas. Entre esos personajes nos gustaría hablar de Lana, que participó en el spin-off de la saga The Legend of Zelda Hyrule Warriors, y que será invitada en este juego, con un papel bastante importante de la historia. Las próximas horas traeremos más información sobre este título. YûKI YûKI: Ω Academy YûKI es una nueva IP que nos gustaría presentaros aquí mismo. El primer juego de dicha saga, la cual esperamos que sea un éxito, recibirá el nombre de YûKI: Ω Academy. Dicho juego lleva en desarrollo seis meses, y queríamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para anunciarlo. YûKI: Ω Academy es un juego que saldrá próximamente, para las plataformas Wii U y la Z-Force, antes para la versión de la portátil de Nintendo que la de Triforce Home, aunque entre ambas versiones solo habrán unos ligeros cambios. El juego será de los generos Plataforma 3D, y también RPG/Rol, también contando con un on-line, el cual explicaremos a continuación. El protagonista recibe el nombre de Yûki, que en español significa "Coraje". El juego se basará en la cultura japonesa, y tendrá lugar dentro de una academia. Se podrá controlar varios personajes, y con ellos, es posible realizar misiones. Gracias a las misiones, podrás avanzar en la historia, pues estas te marcan un objetivo que tienes que cumplir. También existen las misiones secundarias, que no te ayudarán a avanzar en la historia principal del juego, pero sí que te darán recompensas útiles para los combates. Y esas mismas misiones secundarias se podrán jugar en on-line. Para conectarte al modo de misiones on-line, tienes que tener una conexión estable, y entonces podrás crear una "Party", seleccionando una misión secundaria, a la cuál podrán unirse un máximo de 3 personas (así serán 4 jugadores), y te ayudarán a completar la misión. En cuanto a la historia del juego, esta será publicada en los próximos días en el foro de la empresa. SHOVEL KNIGHT Shovel Knight: Shield Knight Awakening Los juegos indie siempre son juegos que resultan entretenidos, y también suponen un verdadero reto para los jugadores. Y no nos podíamos olvidar de ellos en nuestra conferencia. Shovel Knight fue un exitoso título de Yacht Club Games que estuvo disponible para numerosas plataformas, saliendo el día 26 de Junio, 2014. Pues, hoy nos gustaría anunciar un título de dicha saga, siendo la secuela cronológicamente del primer título. Shovel Knight: Shield Knight Awakening (Shovel Knight: El despertar de Shield Knight), o también Shovel Knight 2. El juego estará disponible únicamente para 3DS, tanto de forma digital como física, incluyendo nuevas armaduras, nuevos jefes y enemigos... Sin embargo, este juego está aún en su primera fase de desarrollo, por lo que no podemos dar mucha información. Y esos han sido todos los proyectos que, con mucho gusto, hemos revelado para vosotros en este evento. Esperemos que os hayan gustado los juegos que hemos presentado el día de hoy. Recordad que en los próximos días reveleramos más información de todo lo presentado en nuestro foro. HumanBonnieyFoxy Super Mario 64 Galaxy Remake Un juego para celebrar el 30 aniversario de Mario, es un remake de Super Mario 64 y a la vez de Super Mario Galaxy, será lanzado para Wii U. En la versión de Super mario 64, tienes la habilidad de destrello, mientras que en la versión de Super Mario Galaxy solo puedes dar patadas y golpes. Se confirmó que los amiibos desbloquean trajes para Luigi, Wario y Mario, Yoshi solo puede ser controlado en la versión de Super Mario 64. Se puede jugar online, en el modo "Desafio", donde debes cumplir misiones, derrotando al jugador o en el modo "Pelea", donde te debes enfrentar a un jugador. El juego también cuenta con el juego de Super Mario Sunshine, el cual está en HD. NES Remix 3 Un nuevo videojuego confirmado en este evento, será la tercera y última entrega de la saga NES Remix. Poco se sabe hasta ahora del juego, se sabe que podrás subir videos de las partidas hechas. Se confirmaron algunos juegos como Mach Rider, Duck Hunt Kid Icarus RPG 3D Se confirmó que se podra usar a los amiibo, saldrán una oleada especial de amiibo de Kid Icarus para celebrar el juego. También se cambio la fecha de estreno, ahora se va a estrenar en el 18 de Diciembre de 2015. Y por último pero no menos importante, se confirmó el modo Online, donde las personas de todo el mundo podrán luchar, usando armas de Kid Icarus: Uprising, pero solo se podran utilizar a Pit o Pit sombrío en este nuevo modo. Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2 Se confirmó que estarán todos los esscenario de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, tambien se confirmó que kratos de la compañia SONY, será un personaje jugable en el juego. Se confirmó además que estarán todos los personajes de las cuatros entregas, Young Link y Pichu serán trajes alterno de Link y Pikachu. Además se confirmó la fecha de salidad qur será en el 31 de Enero de 2016, justo 8 años después de su "secuela" Escenarios como Reino Champiñonico U, Circuito Mario (SSB4) y Dream Land volverian. Y por último, se confirmó que habrán amiibo especiales para este juego, de los cuales, aparte de pelear con ellos, también puede unirse al jugado en los Modo All Star. Modo Clásico y en el Modo Jefe. Mereshi NintenKarts No se han preguntado como sería un juegode carreras con todos sus personajes favoritos de Nintendo?, pues esta es la finalidad de este juego, Kid Icarus, Marth, y todo personaje que ustedes se puedan imaginar estarán disponibles para la carrera más extraordinaría de Nintendo. Okemario Básicamente esta saga contendrá adaptaciones de los juegos de la saga Okegom pero ocn personajes de Mario, como lo serán: *Mogeko Castle-Mushroom Castle. *The Grey Garden-The Pink Garden Entre otros juegos que serán revelados a lo largo de la saga. Pokémon Transformation Antes de que los líderes de gimnasio existieran y los entrenadores empezarán a ganar medallas o que los coordinadores ganarán listones, existierón los Pokéhumans, humanos que tenían la habilidad de convertirse en pokémon, pero solo en uno, tu misión en este nuevo y fantastico juego es evitar que destruyan la Piedra Fusión, un objeto que hace posible todas estas transformaciones, pero no estarás solo, tu pandilla estará allí para ayudarte en lo que necesites... Kingdom War Una guerra entre reinos se aproxima y el tuyo no puede quedar destruido, preparate para la guerra y vence a todo aquel Reino que se interponga en tu camino por la gloria. School of Dark Te han encerrado en un internado y misterios se han estado desenvolviendo desde tu llegada, resuelve todos los misterios que se interpongan en tu camino hasta resolver el mayor misterio de todos y desenmascarar a todos aquellos que dicen ser buenos amigos para tí. Anti Despair Inc. Mion's Misadventures ¡no te dejes engañar por el título del juego! Aquí vivirás experiencias bastante terroríficas, que podrían hacer que te replantees jugar juegos de terror. Tomas el rol de una chica fantasmagórica llamada mión, y una de sus amigas, Yuka "Neko" Asuna, ha sido secuestrada por la condesa Demoníaca, un Monstruo con forma de niña, pero en un estado muy horrible, ya que no tiene más que la mitad de su cara en un estado normal. Entra en su mansión, y te aseguramos que vivirás experiencias de puro terror. ¿estás preparado para entrar a la mansión de la diabólica condesa? ¿podrás sobrevivir a los ataques de monstruos deformados? ¿lograrás rescatar a Yuka? toma un billete para ir a la mansión del terror en ¡"Mion's Misadventures"! El juego se estrenará a inicios de Septiembre Mario And Touhou 2: El regreso de Springtrap? Hace algún Tiempo, Super Mario, Reimu Hakurei, Y compañía, se unieron en una aventura para evitar que Mokou, metida en Springtrap, repoblara Gensokyo con Robots de Freddies, Hadas, Youkais, etcétera. pero... al parecer, el traje absorbió la energía maligna de alguien, alguien que murió y fue enterrado en el cementerio donde ese traje se quedó, y fue finalmente cuando Springtrap cobró vida. Una vez más, Springtrap rapta a Peach y se la lleva a Gensokyo, pero esta vez podremos Usar a Bowser y a Mokou de nuestro lado, en una nueva aventura RPG por la que pasarás dificultades y peligros, pero al final, derrotarás a Springtrap y convertirás Gensokyo en el Lugar magnífico que era antes. Solo está disponible Para 3DS, y este juego ha sido creado por Anti Despair inc. Cycles (3DS) Anti Despair Inc. se ha unido a C-Ford's Interactive, empresa que decidió crear este videojuego, y Anti Despair, creadora de la saga principal, colaborará en este proyecto con C-ford's. Lo poco que se sabe hasta ahora, es que Cycles debe de recoger 7 dagas para salvar el mundo. No se sabe para qué servirán esas dagas, pero algo que si es seguro, es que esto tenga que ver con Dark Cycles. su fecha de estreno es desconocida. Cycles Adventure: Más largo, más completo, y Animado Si el primer juego fue bien recibido, cuando esta serie se estrene, Dará muchas horas para disfrutar. La serie se creará despues de las trilogías de Cycles Adventure y de Mion's Misadventures, e incluso habrá un crossover de estas sagas en un especial de la serie. La historia comienza con los acontecimientos del primer juego, y muestra de una forma más detallada los acontecimientos de los 3 primeros juegos (en la primera temporada) si quieres ver las aventuras de este pequeño héroe, no dudes en ver esta serie. Creada por Chuuckykawaii, te divertirá con su humor, y te mantendrá con la curiosidad con sus escenas intrigantes. Esta ha sido la conferencia de Chuuckykawaii. Estos proyectos no tardarán mucho en estrenarse, por lo que sed pacientes, y disfrutad cuando los proyectos salgan. Toshiki Kagero Cardfight Vanguard Alter Memory El proximo videojuego de la empresa. Como indica su nombre es una adaptacion del anime/manga cardfight vanguard, su argumento sera casi como los demas videojuegos, se tendran todos los arcos del desde la primera temporada hasta la pelicula neoh messiah, pero resientemente se confirmo la adaptacion de la primera y segunda temporada de cardfight vanguard g. Pero eso no queda aqui también habran mini-arcos y arcos de tema what-if? que introducen a nuevos personajes no antes vistos uno de esos arcos se llaman chronophantasma y ocurren después del arco link joker. Hay poca informacion al respecto de ella pero se dice que después de la derrota del link joker y su fracaso de la primera invasion se dividio en varios grupos. Los protagonistas reciben la ayuda de un chico que segun la información ya los ayudo antes en la primera guerra ¿quien sera ese chico?. También se mostraron pocos detalles del gamplay, pero una de esas escasas información son estas Final Turn ya no es solo una palabra sino una sentencia. Lo que puede dar a entender que el final turn de vanguard seria ahora un equivalente del smash final de super smash bros o el soul spirit de venezziola. El juego saldra el 13 de octubre, curiosamente el día que Kourin Tatsunagi, uno de los personajes de la serie cumple años. Capcom All-Star Battle Royale Un juego que con el nombre ya genero expectativas. Capcom All-Star Battle Royale, es un juego de peleas que pronto verán, como su nombre lo dice todos los personajes de capcom y solo de capcom se enfrentaran en varias batallas. El juego esta aun en desarrollo, los personajes confirmados son ryu de steet fighter, megaman de la serie homónima, dante de devil mar cry y strider hiryu de strider, este sera el segundo videojuego de pelas hecha por la empresa. Probablemente este lista en noviembre o diciembre. Pokémon Brawl Un Videojuego de pokémon de genero rpg, pero con características de videojuegos de peleas es decir lo mismo que vieron en Venezziola pero esta vez esta invertido, poco se sabe de este juego, pero la informacion que se dio a conocer es que a diferencias de otros juegos de pokémon de este genero, como el nuevo juego de Pokémon, Pokémon Tournament, usted podra elegir a los entrenadores reconocidos como por ejemplo, rojo, hoja, etc. También dicen que su historia esta en desarrollo y se hace a la par con cardfight vanguard alter memory, en cual comparten ciertas características unicas que otros juegos no tienen. Venezziola Awakening Venezziola es sin duda el videojuego estrella de la empresa, con lo no es de esperar una confirmación suya, pero awakening no es una secuela del juego, de hecho ni siquiera es un juego es una novela siendo una precuela y spin-off de esta, pero la novela se hara para dar más preguntas que respuestas y pueden influir en la trama de la secuela del juego, aun no se confirma su salida, pero sera después de completarse el Modo Historia. Super Smash Bros Xrd Y para finalizar un videojuego de super smash bros que pronto veran. El videojuego se realizara al mismo tiempo que con capcom así que tristemente megaman y ryu pueden no aparecer ya que seria dificil poner a un personajes en dos juegos al mismo tiempo. Pero eso sera compensado ya que naruto uzumaki y monkey d.luffy de naruto y one piece apareceran en el juego, además de otros 6 universos que se introducen en el juego uno de esos 6 es de anime, también el juego contara con su propio modo historia, además se confirmo que master hand no sera un jefe final del juego. Eso es todo espero que los juego sean de su agrado y prepárense porque están a la vuelta de la esquina. Kodami Half-Light Este Juego fue pensado lanzarse mucho antes de el F3 pero por problemas con la jugabilidad , mecánicas y el nombre del Proyecto , no pudo sacarse a la luz antes. El juego tiene una mecánica no muy original pero que sigue siendo interesante para la jugabilidad en 3D del Videojuego . El juego recibe su nombre porque se situa en un Mundo un poco extraño , ya que esta muy iluminado pero no tiene cielo propio , en los lugares al aire libre todo se ve muy blanco , pero en los lugares con techo o sin mucha luz se ven muy oscuro . La mecánica mencionada anteriormente tiene que ver con el poder de la Protagonista Femenina , el cual es controlar objetos cambiándolos de color negro a blanco para poder compatibilizarlos con otros objetos o para que pasen por ciertas zonas , mientras que el Protagonista Masculino se encarga de combatir a las diferentes criaturas tanto oscuras como blancas . El juego sera lanzado pronto ..... si no hay ninguna complicación en su creación. OverWorld Destiny ¡Así es , la Saga OverWorld tendrá una cuarta parte! solo que esta es especial , ya que no es algún tipo de tercer final secreto de OverWorld . Este juego es el futuro de la Aventura de Maku , solo que no se revela si es la continuación de OverWorld 2 Steampunk Sword o 3 , así que habrá que estarse atento por pruebas. El Protagonista de este Videojuego es el Hijo de Maku , la anterior Protagonista , quien es experto en el arte de la Espada al igual que su Madre y su Padre . El retoño de Maku tendrá una misión que involucrara viajar al Mundo Alterno . El Juego recordara un poco a OverWorld 1 pero con algunas diferencias ... X-sor studios Nintendo 2 (nombre no confirmado) Es la secuela de Misión: salvar a nintendo y habran nuevos personajes entre ellos mas personajes de los universos como Luigi, Tails, Shadow, Zelda, etc. y por quejas del user megatroy el aldeano y olimar son desbloqueables y los mii iniciales y ahora mario sera desbloqueable y tambien probablemente estara pokemon pero no esta confirmado, el villano otra vez sera Cransh. Ramiro Bros.: Un Nuevo Hogar Es la 3 parte de esta saga y otra vez el villano Cransh y un nuevo hogar para el heroe Ramiro y no se sabe mas cosas y otras 2 secuelas y un crossover con Max el Lobo. Disney Infinity 4.5 Una nueva entrega de Disney Infinity y mas personajes de videojuegos. Super Smash Bros: Infinity La 4 entrega de los SSB de X-sor studios y mas personajes confirmados Max el Lobo La 3 saga de X-sor studios y el villano Cransh sera el villano en esta saga tambien y tambien 4 secuelas confirmadas y un crossover con ramiro Advacon 'Super Smash Bros. Darkness' Advacon complace anunciar que este juego está completado a más del 50% y muy pronto será oficialmente completado. 'Super Smash Bros. (nombre provisional)' Super Smash Bros. Darkness está a punto de ser completado, se está trabajando en la secuela del juego la cuál promete muchísimo, por ahora se mantienen pocos detalles y Mario es el único personaje cnfirmado por ahora, este juego no saldrá ni en la Nintendo Neo Xtreme ni en la Nintendo Mega-Game, se darán más detalles próximamente. 'Mario Kart Neo' Hace unos meses, Advacon mencionó varios juegos en la Fantendo Videogame Event, muchos de ellos actualmente se encuentran terminados, Mario Kart Neo es un proyecto que promete mucho, podrás divertirte en la nueva categoría de 250cc y la posibilidad de poder volaren ciertas areas del juego, sin duda una maravilla. Solo para Nintendo Neo Xtreme. 'F-Zero Falcon Resurrection' Tras los acontecimmientos de F-Zero GP Legend, Rick Wheeler se ha convertido en el nuevo Capitán Falcon por lo que debe hacer todo lo posible por parecerse a el, sin embargo, un nuevo y misterioso concrsante ha aparecido: su nombre es Dark Ghost y hará todo lo posible por ganar el Grand Prix, Rick Wheeler no podrá hacerlo solo, ni siquiera con la ayuda de la Federación Galáctica, por lo qué no es de extrañar que un viejo aliado vuelva... Solo para Nintendo Mega-Game. 'Magicis II' Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hybrent venció a los Magis y terminó con una terrible guerra, sin embargo, un Magi ha sobrevivido y piensa crear el caos haciendo varias criaturas raras con su Magia, Came, un descendiente de Hybrent que sabe hacer magia y hechizos deberá afrontar este reto, pero su conocimiento es regular y sabe hacer pocos hechizos por lo qué estará acompañado de unos amigos, mientras más sigue la aventura más hechizos aprenderás a dominar hasta poder acabar con el caos. Solo para Nintendo Neo Xtreme. 'Splatoon: Ink vs Ink' Sigue lanzando tinta en eta secuela del maravilloso juego Splatoon, los Octarianos han vuelto y esta vez con una mutación, pueden adoptar forma Inkling por lo que será complicado darse cuenta de quién es un Octariao y quién no, también puedes ir a las tiendas a comprar armamento, camisetas, zapatos o gorras pero si eso no es suficiente puedes ir al modo Online que te ofrece varios modos, algnos que ya conocerás y otros nuevos no quites la vista de este proyecto que muy pronto saldrá a la luz. Solo para Nintendo Neo Xtreme. 'Golden Sun Trilogy' Advacon anunció hace mucho un proyecto llamado Golden Sun: Beyond Future, pero lamentablemente, el proyecto será cancelado... eso no quita que haya un juego de Golden Sun el cuá será una trilogía con los tres juegos de la saga, Golden Sun, Golden Sun The Lost Age ''y ''Golden Sun Dark Dawn. Solo para Nintendo Mega-Game. 'Pokémon Rojo Fuego Osado & Verde Hoja Pacífico' Los videojuegos Pokémon Rojo Fuego & Verde Hoja fueron un rotundo éxito y a Advacon le complace anunciar unos maravillosos re-remakes de estos magnificos juegos, revive la nostalgia de Kanto, captura a los más de 700 Pokémon, consigue todas las nuevas megaevoluciones ¡y diviértete en lo máximo!. Solo para Nintendo Mega-Game. 'Cooking Mama Delicious!' Una nueva entrega del conocido Cooking Mama, diviertete cocinando los mejores platillos y aprendiando a prepararlos, en esta entrega se incluye el modo Restaurante en el cuál tendrás que hacer comida específica y el modo Creador donde podrás crear tus propias comidas sin duda un juego donde puedes explotar tu creatividad. Solo para Nintendo Mega-Game. 'Parasyte: Last Hope' El mundo ha sido invadido por Parásitos que se alimentan de seres humanos y que adoptan su forma, ponte en la piel de Shinichi Izumi, un estudiante de secundaria el cuál tiene poderes gracias a Migi, un parásito que se apoderó de su mano izquierda y que entablará una amistad con Shinichi, deberás afrontar varíos desafíos en el juego. Solo para Nintendo Neo Xtreme. Eso ha sido todo en esta conferencia, esperamos que todo el contenido enseñado haya sido de su agrado, esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego... C-Ford's Interactive thumb|274px|Logos de mis juegos próximos a salirEste año la empresa presento varios juegos en exclusiva para la familia de consolas de Nintendo, abriendo el evento con One Republic como artista invitado, cantando el tema'' Counting Stars. Después de la canción de apertura, se empezaron a mostrar los diversos proyectos que tiene la compañía. Fairy Tail: Victory Burst (Wii U) Un juego de peleas, que ha generado expectativas de grandeza desde que fue confirmado, el cual salio a la venta un día despues de la exposición, dejando a los fanáticos de la serie atónitos al mostrar un trailer del gameplay. Básicamente, el juego reutiliza varios conceptos ya empleados en juegos del genero, como los poderes especiales o la jugabilidad en 3D. Aparte de esto, implemento características que lo diferencia de juegos que fueron presentados en el mismo evento. Ademas, el estudio se tomo el trabajo de trasladar las personalidades de cada personaje para que se sienta una batalla real. Amingo and the Bad Wind (Wii U) Tras varias peticiones de los jugadores en una encuesta que se realizo hace un año, la cual tenia como tema: "¿Que saga les gustaría que tomemos en nuestras manos?" Obteniendo como resultado 56% de votos a favor de 'Amingo, un personaje de ''Capcom que se dio a conocer en '''''Marvel vs. Capcom 2 e hiba a tener su juego, pero fue cancelado. Amingo and the Bad Wind es un juego de plataformas que sera lanzado en el verano del proximo año, el juego ocupa graficos en 2D con efectos 3D elaborados atraves del Cel Shading, manteniendo la escencia de juegos como Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. ''Cycles Adventure (3DS) C-Ford's Interactive hace un par de semanas filtro imágenes sobre un juego donde se muestra a 'Cycles, protagonista de la misma franquicia creada por ''Anti Despair Inc''., si bien en la conferencia de la empresa anteriormente nombrada se confirmo el juego, C-Ford's dio mas detalles al respecto, anunciando que esta es una saga alterna a la original, siendo un Spin Off de los anteriores juegos. En primera, ''Dream Land dejo de ser la localización del juego, reemplazándola por '''''Mind World, lugar donde habitan las creaciones y sueños de los seres humanos, explicando así porque hay apariciones de personajes de otras franquicias. En segunda, se quitan algunos elementos RPG's para así concentrarse en la jugabilidad como plataformero. Tras explicar esto, Cristhian Gallegos, director creativo de la empresa, mostró los logos de la segunda y tercera parte, diciendo "esperamos que sea de su agrado, nuestros colegas de Anti Despair se han desvelado con esta saga que nos emocionamos al saber que querían trabajar a nuestro lado, si el proyecto obtiene la popularidad deseada, podremos traerles 2 secuelas mas". ''Blaster: A Hero's End Después de 12 años de la ultima entrega canónica de la series, y con el motivo del 15to aniversario de la franquicia. 'Blaster: A Hero's End' le da fin a la franquicia, mostrando como termina la aventura del Lobo, trayendonos de vuelta la clasica jugabilidad en 2D con graficos en 3D. La historia se situa 7 años despues de 'Blaster: Returning to Pacific Island, en la cual ''Blaster'' regresa a su isla despues de un ataque de parte de Eggman Nega. La historia se centra en los pensamientos del personaje, ya que esta cerca de cumplir 18, por lo cual el juego tiene un trama "Coming of Age", que por lo general se muestra como el protagonista esta en busca de quien es el y que hacer. Golden Level Con este juego, C-Ford's busca dar un paso con el pie derecho a lo que sera la ''Nintendo NX'' con The Golden Level, un simulador de vida presentando una Academia como escenario. Nosotros manejamos a un estudiante promedio, el cual tiene un gusto enorme por los juegos de vídeo, el cual se cambia de su escuela a un academia. Según el gameplay, el juego crea a un escenario diferente por jugador, no todos tendrán al mismo maestro ni a los mismo compañeros de clase. El objetivo principal es terminar el año lectivo para así continuar con los estudios, el juego abarca 3 años del protagonista, terminando con la graduación del mismo. Ademas, se podrá: conquistar a una chica o chica, dependiendo del genero que se elija; y participar en concurso de natación, karate, entre otros. El presidente ''Scott C-Ford menciono que "Decidimos crear este juego como una carta de amor al pasado, presente y futuro de los videojuegos. The Golden Level representa una parte de nuestras vidas de todo Gamer." Según la presentación, el juego saldrá el 26 de Junio del 2016. Mario Historia ¡Hola a todos, soy Mario Historia! Supongo que ya me conoceréis. En este evento tan especial me gustaría hablar de nuevos juegos. Espero que os guste. 'Hyrule Warriors 2' (título provisional) Junto con Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra estoy trabajando en una secuela de Hyrule Warriors , con la empresa Triforce Home como desarrolladora. Como ya he dejado ver estos días en las imágenes recientes, los personajes del juego tendrán un color alternativo muy trabajado. Aquí os dejo ver las versiones alternativas de Link, Impa y Young Link, confirmándolos además como personajes jugables. 180px|center 145px|center 300px|center Además, Volga contará con un traje nuevo que consiste en una armadura dorada - no es la versión alternativa, tan sólo un traje. Así, confirmo que Volga será jugable. 320px|center Si quieres más información - así como personajes e imágenes - te recomiendo que le eches una ojeada a la conferencia de Triforce Home. Aún no queremos desvelar mucho más sobre el juego, ¡así que si os interesa, no tenéis más que estar atentos! 'Zelda Maker' (título provisional) Junto con Linkstarc estoy trabajando en un creador de niveles de The Legend of Zelda. Será sencillo de crear y tendrá un modo historia. Tendrá distintos estilos gráficos y montones de personajes, enemigos y objetos. Aún hay muchos detalles que no queremos desvelar, ¡así que prestad atención! 'Fantendo: Civil War' Como ya confirmé - junto a mis demás proyectos - empezaré la historia de Fantendo: Civil War el 1 de septiembre, en un principio. Debido a que faltan tan pocos días, me gustaría hablar un poco de la saga Fantendo en general, y qué podéis esperar de Civil War. Y claro, culminando con el argumento oficial del juego. Saga Fantendo La saga Fantendo comenzó como una idea de utilizar a los propios usuarios como personajes. Si bien la idea original quizá podría haber sido una serie, o de cualquier saga ya existente, tomé la decisión de crear una nueva. En un principio todos los usuarios debían colaborar, pero finalmente pensé que yo podía hacerlo sin problemas. Imaginando el universo de Fantendo Cuando decidí empezar con Great Warriors, empecé a imaginarme el universo en el que se desarrollaría el juego. Me inspiré en la sociedad antigua y la de la saga Zelda, así como la jugabilidad de esta saga. Además, en algunos aspectos de los capítulos de acción me inspiré en Hyrule Warriors. Así, una vez que mi imaginé el universo no se me hizo muy difícil recrear a los personajes. Intento que todos ellos tengan alguna característica muy marcada para que sean peculiares y se puedan reconocer fácilmente. Una vez imaginado todo esto, la mitad del trabajo estaba hecho. Great Warriors Es el inicio de la saga, con muchos cambios en la trama y una progresiva introducción a Civil War. Por ello mismo, Civil War es una secuela directa. En Great Warriors participaron 11 personas - contando conmigo -, además de 7 que aparecieron como personajes secundarios, haciendo un total de 18. Civil War La segunda entrega de Fantendo cuenta con 29 personajes por el momento, un gran aumento con respecto a los personajes de la anterior vez. Con ello mismo, las expectaciones de la gente con respecto al juego tienden a ser muy altas. Sólo quiero decir que espero estar a la altura. Argumento Como ya se empieza a ver en Great Warriors, Saso quiere provocar una guerra mediante el uso de sus marionetas. Debido a sucesos del final de Great Warriors, esta guerra se provocará, y el equipo de héroes se dividirá en varios bandos, provocando nefastos resultados. ---- Aquí termina mi conferencia. Espero que os haya gustado. Saludos. Gameboy Productions Un día después de que inició la Fantendo Fun Fair 2015, el Presidente Superior de Gameboy Productions, tras varios días de ordenar varios asuntos internos, finalmente presenta los proyectos a realizar a corto, mediano, y largo plazo. ¡Disfruten su presentación! '''''Element Wars: Ignis Revenge ¡Henry regresará al reino de los elementos! Aun cuando todavía no han finalizado la primera entrega, el Presidente General de Gameboy Virtual Entertainment nos asegura, curiosamente, ¡que existirá una secuela! Nos aventuraremos en un mapa mucho más grande, con más aéreas que explorar, y, sobre todo, con muchas más misiones que poder cumplir. La empresa nos ha dado a entender que el argumento principal se centrará en el regreso del rey Tenka para vengarse de todos los reinos, ¿podrán acaso Henry y la princesa Ao salvarlos a todos y vencer a Tenka de una vez por todas?...Todavía no se sabe con certeza su fecha de lanzamiento, aunque la compañía ha expresado que este será lanzado, a mas tardar, en invierno de este año. ''Rise of the Kingdom La nueva saga original de la empresa saldrá al mercado en el Día de Acción de Gracias de este año. ¿De qué se trata?... El juego se sitúa en un universo ficticio, donde tu nación es una de las más débiles que hay, y que apenas puede sostenerse con los pocos ingresos que tiene. Sin embargo, tu tienes el poder de cambiar esta situación, y de conseguir que tu monarquía sea la más gloriosa de entre todos los reinos. ¿Podrás conseguir esta ardua misión? ¿Podrás ser un buen gobernante para tus súbditos? ¿Acaso será la naturaleza, y no el hombre, el que destruya tu nación?... Rise of the Kingdom cuenta con un generador aleatorio de eventos, por lo cual en realidad no hay ningún final estricto. Cada acción que realices podrá tener una pequeña o grande repercusión en el futuro cercano o lejano, por lo que debes pensar muy bien lo que debes hacer. Según GP, no deberás confiar siempre en las estadísticas, pues siempre te podría ocurrir algún fenónemo natural que resulte en un magno desastre que atente con la seguridad de tu reino. The Adventure of Zack: Acidia Fall Gameboy Productions no se ha olvidado de su primera franquicia original, y espera lanzar un nuevo juego de The Adventure of Zack. Este curioso héroe tiene que regresar al reino de los microbios, pues el reino de Acidia, aquel lo recibió en la primera entrega, se encuentra en grave peligro. No se han dado muchos detalles sobre la historia, pero se tiene certeza que el reino de Escheria es el principal antagonista en esta nueva trama. Asimismo, la empresa no ha dado detalles sobre la jugabilidad del juego, e incluso se desconoce una fecha de lanzamiento, por lo que es probable que no veremos este título si no a inicios del próximo año (a menos que esta compañía nos dé una grata sorpresa y lo expongan al mercado en Navidad). Molly and Robin Si por algo no se ha caracterizado GP, es por sus videojuegos destinados a un público infantil. ¡Pues esto es lo que esta empresa cambiar con su nueva saga original, Molly and Robin! El Presidente Superior de Gameboy Productions ha dado esta emocionante noticia tras dar los detalles acerca de la próxima entrega de The Adventure of Zack, aclarando que su compañía buscará atraer a un público mucho más infantil con la nueva franquicia. Molly y Robin son dos pequeños amigos que viven en el estado de Ohio, Estados Unidos, los cuales, tras el secuestro de la perrita de la primera a manos de un ser extraño, deberán viajar a un extravagante tierra, donde todo parece sacado de un cuento para niños. ¿Podrán acaso estos dos infantes rescatar a la mascota de Molly? ¿Qué emociones les esperaran en esa mágica tierra? Lamentablemente, su empresa creadora no ha dado muchos detalles al respecto, pero el presidente y fundador de la misma ha señalado que sacará más a luz de este juego en el próximo informe mensual de su compañía. Banjo-Threeie right|300pxTras la presentación de algunas de sus sagas originales, el Presidente General de Gameboy Virtual Entertainment, haciendo su papel de anfitrión, anuncia la distribución del juego Banjo-Threeie por parte de su compañía. Según el ejecutivo, este videojuego resultó muy llamativo para el fundador de la compañía, el cual no dudó en realizar negociaciones con el creado de este mismo, el usuario Jake el mago. Finalmente, este último aceptó que la compañía multinacional mexicana distribuyera su juego para la futura consola de GP, la HAS Project, obviamente sin olvidar su trato con Nintendo para distribuirlo para la Wii U. Sin duda, es un juego excepcional, con una jugabilidad fácil de comprender, una historia entretenida para entender, y, sin duda alguna, una banda sonora que nos dejara maravillados. ¿Que esperan para jugarlo? ¡No se pierden de la emoción!...Pero, deberán ser pacientes, porque Gameboy Productions no ha dado una fecha de lanzamiento para este juego en su próxima consola. Independence Dejando atrás los juegos "infantiles", Gameboy Productions nos sorprende... ¡con su primer shooter en primera persona! Buscando adentrarse en el mundo shooters (al igual que cierta compañía niponesa), GP da a conocer varios detalles sobre la historia y la jugabilidad del juego, aunque no de una manera tan profunda, debido a que desean mantener varias cosas en secreto para el informe mensual que pronto será realizado por esta compañía. En Independence, nos situamos a principios de la Guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos, permitiendonos escoger entre 8 personajes distintos: 4 son leales al ejército rebelde, mientras que la otra mitad es leal al rey de la metrópoli británica. Aunque muchos podrían opinar que la historia del juego sería estática, y deberías seguir ciertas misiones para terminarlo, la verdad es que no es nada, si no todo lo contrario: dependiendo de tu personaje, tus acciones pueden afectar la historia de la independencia americana, incluso pudiendo evitarla u, opuestamente, conseguir que esta se termine en mucho menos tiempo. Sea mencionado poco sobre las armas disponibles en el juego, pero si sabemos que, por obvias razones, estas serán de aquellos días. Además, cabe destacar que, al igual que en la vida real, las armas no serán eternas, ni mucho menos las municiones, por lo que, en caso de que seas un simple soldado, lo mejor que podrías hacer es seguir órdenes... Sin embargo, ¿quién dijo que obligatoriamente tenías que participar en el campo de batalla? En Independence, también podrás jugar como un aristócrata británico, o como un abogado pro-estadounidense, pero la historia que puedas vivir con estos podría ser algo muy tedioso, por lo que solo se recomienda seleccionarlos si eres una persona que deseas jugar solo para realizar estrategias... Gameboy Productions no ha establecido una fecha de lanzamiento para este juego, por lo que no sorprendería que fuese lanzado al mercado a finales de este año o a principios del 2016. No obstante, ¿no les parece un poco sorprendete esta nueva saga? Akaname System/Akame 250px|right¡La nueva consola de Gameboy Productions esta cada vez más cerca de su fecha de lanzamiento! La Presidencia Superior de la empresa, tras varias semanas de espera, ¡da a conocer su nueva sobremesa y su nueva portátil!...¡Esperen! Pero, solo estamos presentado un solo dispositivo, ¿verdad? ¿No es algo raro? ¡Pues claro que no, porque la nueva consola de GP será una híbrida! Así es usuarios de Fantendo, esa compañía de arriesgará su futuro en el mercado con la Akaname System, nombrada también como Akame por los ejecutivos de la empresa. ¿Qué tiene de especial esta consola? ¿Acaso solo será un refrito más de otras consolas de juegos? ¿Podrán satisfacernos con este nuevo producto? A continuación, serán mencionadas las características de nuestra nueva plataforma. La Akaname System cuenta con dos mandos principales: el Akaname FunController y el Akame PlayControl. Así, poseyendo unas dimensiones un poco pequeñas para una sobremesa, pero algo grandes para una portátil (20 cm x 13 cm), el Akaname FunController cuenta con dos joysticks analógicos, una cruceta digital, los botones 1 / 2 / 3 / 4, botones traseros A / B y gatillos C / D; este mando posee una pantalla táctil de 12 x 6.7 cm, la cual también puede funcionar como cámara de video. Mientras tanto, el Akame PlayControl, el cual únicamente podrá ser utilizado cuando la consola sea usada como sobremesa, poseerá los mismos botones que su honónimo Akaname FunController, con la única diferencia de que la pantalla táctil será cambiada por una pantalla sensible al tacto, que tendrá casi las mismas funcionalidades que la del AKF. Ahora bien, ¿a que no saben qué? ¡La Akame también es ecológica! Así es, pues, cuando se esté utilizando la misma como portátil, la única manera de hacerla funcionar es con... ¡Energía solar! Sin embargo, no se alarmen si el día esta nublado, pues el Akame SunLoader (el cargador que mencionamos anteriormente), ¡Puede alamacenar energía suficiente para hasta 12 horas de juego ininterrumpido! Al contrario, si utilizan la Akaname System como sobremesa, deberán conectarla a la corriente eléctrica. ¿Qué nos faltará decir sobre esta consola? ¡Cierto! Los botones de enfrente. Verán, la Akame tiene cuatro botones en la parte delantera, uno para prenderla, otro para resetearla en caso de que ocurra algún imprevisto, y los otros dos son para abrir dos compartimientos: uno para insertar hasta tres diferentes unidades de memorias para poder guardar mucha más información, y el otro para insertar hasta tres juegos dentro de la consola... ¡Un momento! ¿La consola no es muy pequeña para poder albergar hasta tres discos? Pues sí, en realidad lo es... ¿Entonces, qué se puede hacer para que quepan 3 juegos en una plataforma algo pequeña? Muy simple...no utilizar discos... ¿Sorprendidos? Esperamos que así sea. Por lo tanto... ¿cómo la Akame podría albergar 3 juegos? Es algo muy sencillo de explicar, debido a que la Akame utiliza, al igual que otras portátiles, Tarjetas AS, ¿A poco no es genial?... ¿¡Quieren saber algo más sobre la Akaname System!? Deseamos que no, pues es todo por hoy...¡Un minuto! ¡Casi se nos olvidaba la fecha de lanzamiento! Para ustedes, usuarios de Fantendo, estará a la venta a partir del 3 de septiembre (si viven en América) y del 4 de septiembre (si viven en Europa). Esperamos que les haya gustado nuestra presentación, y ¡hasta la próxima F3! Fanon Studios Kirby's Magic Adventure Nuevas habilidades, nuevos mundos, nuevas dimensiones, nuevos enemigos, nuevos amigos ¡y nuevas fases donde Kirby será inútil y tendrás que usar a otro personaje! El Rey Dedede, Meta Knight, Wadlee Dee y muchos personajes más aguardan en esta increíble aventura. ¡Ah! y cabe destacar que este será un juego de Kirby tridimensional y totalmente exclusivo para consolas de la propia empresa. Mario & Luigi: Hermanos de la Luz Todo era tranquilidad en el Reino Champiñón, los pajarillos cantaban y los toads campaban sus por el reino, hasta que algo horrible ocurrió...thumb|178px Una extraña mujer que portaba un largo vestido negros, unas gafas, una corona de plata oscura y con rubíes incrustados bajó del espacio para ver ese lugar al que llaman ''Reino Champiñón, le ha parecido gustar ese sitio y ha decidido quedarse en él, transformándolo en un lugar lúgubre, sombrío y oscuro y enviando a Mario y Luigi lo más lejos posible. Esta vez Mario y Luigi no estarán solos, ya que tendrán que contar con un ejército para combatir esa horrible amenaza que se está cirniendo sobre el reino y sobre la propia Princesa Peach. Paper Mario: A la Caza del Tesoro Mario ha recibido una carta que había sido mandada por la Princesa Peach, al parecer, han encontrado un pequeño thumb|100pxtrozo de un mapa en una isla cercana a Isla Trópico, esta vez parece que la princesa estará a salvo, ya que tiene a Cortés como guardaespaldas, añun así, tiene ganas de saber más sobre el mapa y el tesoro que parece guardar, al parecer, los otros fragmentos se encuentran bastante lejos de el primero, se desconoce el porqué del paradero de estos fragmentos, pero lo que parece estar bastante claro, es que no son los únicos buscando ese legendario tesoro. Yoshi's Island X Kamek ya se ha cansado del todo y ha decidido destruir la isla, cosa que, obviamente, no lo permite ningún tipo de yoshi, ni mucho menos los heroés con pañales, que estarán dispuestos a ayudar en todo lo que haga falta. Todos los colores de yoshis, los personajes más emblemáticos de la saga de Mario convertidos en bebés, y por si fuera poco ¡las habilidades de yoshi en Super Mario Galaxy y varias más. Aún hay mucho por revelar y desarrollar del juego, pero la idea principal está fija. Super Smash Bros. Super Nintendo Entertainment System Exactamente, los personajes clásicos de Nintendo de sus propias consolas luchando en un ring, todo recreado con un estilo de 16 bits para cada personaje, escenarios clásicos, objetos clásicos y un modo historia emocionante pero aún por desarrollar |RETRASADO| Punch Out!! X |RETRASADO| Por varias cuestiones, este juego queda retrasado hasta el año 2016 (aún sin fecha fija) y se estará bastante tiempo sin saber datos de este juego, aún así, se confirma que esta vez Little Mac no será el único personaje jugable, y que algunos luchadores, al vencerlos pasarán a ser jugables. Se ha confirmado de, al menos habrá cinco luchadores de países por continente. Y eso es todo, sentimos que la conferencia no haya sido muy larga, pero esperamos que les haya gustado ¡hasta la próxima F3! Categoría:Ferias de videojuegos Categoría:Fantendo Fun Fair